Undercover
by NobodyZHuman
Summary: He had known this mission was a mistake. Now he was stuck without his usual backup and hoping his friends knew he wasn't a traitor his only help comes in the form of a stranger that he isn't sure he can trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover**

 **Chapter one:**

As he walked down the long corridor he could hear a loud commotion coming from one of the conference rooms towards the end. As he walked closer he could make out that some of the men were cheering for someone, while others screamed hostility.

He wasn't technically on break but his curiosity was strong enough that he detoured and headed for the room.

"Hey guys, what's going..." He stopped, his mouth falling open. Clint's eyes took in the flashing breaking news banner running across the large tv, "ATTACK ON DC." He read the words as fast as he could and tried to piece together what was happening.

The footage that he could see playing was of Captain America fighting some assailant on top of what he figured was a crashing helicarrier. He felt his stomach tighten. He made a quick note of the exit then scanned the room. Every time the unknown man landed a hit on Captain America the men cheered, causing him to fight down a wince.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he quickly pulled out a chair and watched the fight play out. Praying silently that Steve won, and despite the fact that it made him want to gag, he cheered along with the men whenever his friend was hurt. No one seemed to paying him much attention and he was grateful because his mind was racing as he tried to figure out what he was suppose to do now.

He had known this mission was a bad idea. He groaned. Luckily it was timed with the other man swing at Steve and missing.

He had wanted to retire take some time off. He wasn't sure his heart was in it anymore. Sure, he would always help if it was needed. But he felt like he was losing the passion for being right in the thick of it all. Of course when he told that to Fury the man insisted on one more mission. On that no one would be read it on.

He hadn't been sure about it, taking a mission that only one person knew about could go bad in so many ways. No back up if something went wrong and the fact that if he found something he shouldn't and disappeared no one would ever know what happened. But then Fury read him in, and he knew he couldn't refuse because if the man was right. His friends, his teammates, were in danger. And he would never have been able to live with himself if he just walked away.

So he agreed.

That was two months ago, and while he had found some useful information on their enemy he hadn't found the two things he was sent to find. If hydra was inside Shield, like Fury suspected. And a weapon. Fury hadn't know much about it, only that it was small and round like a snow globe, alien, and the person who tipped him off warned of the dangers if someone got a hold of it.

As he watched the helicarrier fall, he thought about how he was going to sneak away and get a call out to Fury. Because he needed to know if he was to stay here and if his friends were okay. He wouldn't be able to do it tonight, no doubt people would be watching him. They all knew who he was and that he used to be an Avenger. So, for a few days he had to play it safe and hope that no one decided to kill him... you know just in case.

 _ **2 weeks later...**_

The bullet that whizzed past him cause him to flinch.

"Shit." he muttered, clenching his hand around the small orb in his hand. It was warm and humming and he would be worried about what it was doing if he wasn't being chased and shot at.

He dashed around the next corner. Then stopped. Back to the wall, taking a brief second to check his gun. 3 bullets left. He closed his eyes and counted the sound of the footsteps on the hard floor. Taking a breath he raised the gun, and as the first person turned the corner he fired a first shot, followed by two more in quick succession.

He didn't even wait to watch them fall as he turned away and ran down that hall. As he did he shoved the gun in his waistline. Hoping that he might find more ammo, but knowing probably not. It was still better safe than sorry Nat had taught him that.

He had bought himself a few moments of lead time. As far as he knew he had handled the ones that had come across him in the small room, where he had found the orb. But the shrieking alarm told him, that one of them had gotten a warning out. So he wouldn't be able to just walk out, like he had hoped.

But he wouldn't be him, if he didn't have three exits plans and at least one all or nothing plan if he knew he couldn't escape.

He changed direction heading for main gym. His first day here, he had found a lose vent that with about a week of late nights exploring, he found lead to outer perimeter. Passed that all he had to do was get to the back fence, then over it. He had a bike stashed about a mile of in the woods.

He slowed his run to a walk as he approached the gym doors. He gave a silent prayer that the room was empty. Hopefully with the alarm blaring the people that should be in there working out had taken off to search for him. He took out his empty gun and raised it. He hoped the gun would cause someone to hesitate, at least long enough for him to get in close enough for hand to hand.

When he opened the door, he ducked as then end of a staff was shoved at his face. The man holding the staff bitched and tried to swing it low to hit Clint. Luckily he was faster, he rolled dropping his gun. Then leaped to his feet, arm braced and ready for the impact when the next swing came his way. He felt the wood bash against his arm and he hissed. Then brought up his other arm to trap the staff between his arm and hand. Before the man could pull back, Clint raised his leg and kicked.

His opposite stumbled back from the impact. He tried to keep his grip on the staff but Clint twisted his body taking the staff with him. He shifted it into his hand and as the man raised from the ground

Clint brought the staff down on the man's head.

He broke the staff in half, dropping one half as he rushed towards the vent. Nat had taught him how to use both a long and short staves but he favored the smaller one. The vent was still lose enough that all he had to do was pull hard and it came off. As he dropped the metal cover on the ground he regretted that he couldn't replace it to hide his escape. Then he worked his way into the small space and headed down the memorized pathway.

The cover on the other end caused a problem. He shoved and shoved but the damn thing wouldn't move. So he twisted and bent until his feet were against it and then kicked with everything he could. As he kicked all he could do was hope that the noise didn't attract anyone before he was out and ready to fight.

With a final kick the cover came off and he pushed his way out.

He could hear people shouting nearby.

"Shit." He knew he had to move fast, because it seemed they had heard him.

Clutching his staff, he made a break for the fence. It was only when he was a few feet away that the first shot sounded somewhere behind him.

"Aww come on." He whined as he dropped down in front of the gate. He looked behind him and tried to make out the shooter. Whoever it was, was staying either close to the building or low enough that he was damn near invisible in the dark.

Clint looked at the fence. He had to get over it. But if he tried climbing it. He would be dead. He would make the easiest target in the world. He cursed and ran his hands along the ground at the bottom of the fence.

"Nope." He whispered. No way he was going to be digging through that.

Again he cursed and tried to think of how to get out of here. Another shot rang out. He heard it impact a tree on the other side. No close enough to scare but close enough that he knew the shooter had an idea where he was.

He wondered if he could make it back towards the shooter and take the man out. After that at least he would have a gun. But other was a bit of distance between them, and the odds of him making it unseen were slim.

 _'Fuck.'_ He shouted in his head. He was not going to die here. On a damn Hydra base. He refused. He also refused to die before he knew if his team was okay. He had tried to call Fury twice doing the two weeks since the three helicarriers went down. And got nothing. He only held back on calling Nat, out of fear of she didn't answer. It was stupid. But after not hearing from Fury, he was really worried about his friends.

Another shot, this one closer.

He dropped lower to the ground.

It was looking like his best option was trying to sneak across the open area between him and the shooter, who he really hoped was alone.

He clutched his broken staff and leveled himself with the ground ready to crawl when another shot sounded. He froze. That hadn't sounded right. That shot had come from the other side of the fence. And it had flowed towards Clint's shooter.

"Please." He prayed has he jumped to his feet and started climbing the fence. He wasn't sure if he was praying not to get shot or if it was his team coming to his rescue. Maybe it was both. He reached the top and didn't waste time climbing down. He just let go and dropped to the ground. When he landed, he took off heading for the trees.

Two shots rang out at the same time. One slammed into him. Somewhere in his lower back. He felt the impact and stumbled. The other flew passed him. He heard a thud behind him. It seemed his rescuer had taken out whoever had shot him.

"Shit." He mumbled, someone had shot him. He didn't stop running hoping that the Adrenalin kept him on his feet long enough to get to the trees. His vision blurred as he ducked behind the first large tree he came across. There was a sharp pain in his back, he reached back and tried to locate the bullet. He pressed against his back were he felt the pain. He tried not to blackout, as the pain doubled. His hand was quickly covered in warm sticky blood.

"Not good." He said. What else wasn't good was that he couldn't hear anything. The Hydra agents weren't firing at him anymore and whoever it was on this side had gone silent as well.

He pulled his hand away and wiped the blood along his pant leg. He didn't have anything to wrap the wound with and he wasn't sure if he even had the time. The spooky quiet was making him nervous. He pushed off the tree with a stumble and slowly made his way farther into the trees. All he had to do was get to his bike. He had a gun and first aid kit hidden there. He kept repeating that over and over in his head, as he moved slowly.

A snap of a branch behind him caused him to swing around staff still in hand.

The man that came out, was decked out in protective body gear over covering his body. He wore all black from the long sleeves cover his arms to his shoes. A sniper rifle slung over his shoulder and a handgun, in his hand. He saw the man's eyes go over him. Then the man moved cautiously towards him, the gun aimed at the ground.

Clint was really hoping this was his rescuer.

He tried not to let his grip tighten to much on the staff as the man got closer. When the man was close enough he went to the side of Clint that wasn't holding the staff, ducked under Clint's arm and took most of Clint's body weight. As the weight shifted, the man handed Clint his hand gun. Then pulled another out from his back waistline.

He felt himself let out a relieved breath and forced his body to walk as the man started to move.

If he wasn't bleeding and in a world of pain, he would have been asking questions. Who the hell was this guy? Where was his team? Were they okay?

As they moved he knew he was still bleeding. a lot He could feeling it running down his back and legs, at least the blood that didn't get caught on his clothing. He knew he needed to get it checked fast, before he lost to much and passed out.

He was about to say something, when the man stopped walking. Body stiff and his grip on Clint loosened. Clint's body swayed as he had to try and hold his own weight once again.

He didn't have to wait to see what had caused the other man to stop, because two men came out from behind a few trees. Two guns raised both pointing at the man next to him. He almost felt offended that neither seemed to think he was much of a threat. But then he remembered he was shot and bleeding out and was just fine with them not pointing their guns at him.

Clint's hand tightened on the gun he still held in his hand, even if they didn't see him a threat, he would still fight until he couldn't.

His hand was shaking from the mess of adrenaline and blood loss, so he knew he would get one shot. He kept the gun down, raising it before he needed would just tire his arm out.

"Well, well, look what we have here." The man said, and Clint had to force his eyes to focus because he fucking knew that voice.

The man next to Rumlow laughed. "We didn't even have to go looking for him."

"Barton." Rumlow said, keeping his eyes on his rescuer. "You should have stayed were you were. You had chosen the right side." The man actually tisked at the end of the sentence.

"And Soldier, it's time to come in." Brock was glaring at the man next to him. The man didn't say anything. But he must have returned the glare because Rumlow took a step back.

'Okay,' Clint's brain screamed, his rescuer was Hydra? But what had changed sides? What the fuck.

He really hoped the man stayed on his side, because he wasn't in any shape to fight three people at once.

"Why did you have to go and stick your nose where it didn't belong." Brock asked looking at him again. Clint could see the man hadn't truly taken his eyes off the soldier next to him. Which Clint was taken as a sign that the man was a badass. Because if someone as narcissistic as Brock was worried then the man was good enough to make him worry.

"I'll take the orb back now." Clint heard a strange sound from the man next to him, and the two hydra men both tensed.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Clint said, amazed his voice was sturdy. "And Brock if you really think I switched sides, you're dumber...Never mind. you were always a little slow." He said that last bit with a smirk when saw the anger on the other man's face. Clint's vision blurred. It was just for a second, but enough for him to know he was running out of time.

The man next to Brock laughed, "Idiot. You have nothing to go back to. Your friends have scattered and your leader..." Clint wanted to shoot the man, when he took a long pause. fuck dramatics, he cursed in his head.

"Fury is dead." Brock finished for his partner. This time when the world spun around him, he wasn't entirely sure it was from blood loss. He wanted to deny it. Tell Brock he was a lair, but the missed calls and no response from Fury swirled in his head.

"Your friends think you turned traitor." Brock added.

The man next to Clint shifted. It wasn't enough for the two gloating hydra agents to notice but Clint's body was practically pressed against the other man. So, he felt it. He also felt when the man took a controlled breath.

And some instinct probably learned from years of working with Nat told him him to shot.

So, without saying anything else he raised his gun and shot. The soldier next to him, had fired at the same time. Both bullets hit their targets before either of the other men even realized they were about to be shot. Clint kept the gun up as they fell, and he looked over at the soldier.

Who was already looking at him.

"Are we good?" He asked.

The man nodded and tucked his gun away.

"Good." He mumbled, as the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

A searing pain was brought him back to conscienceless. He cried out and jerked up. A strong arm held him down. He kicked out trying to hit whoever it was off. There was a curse and the person pulled back just enough for Clint to push up. The wave a pain washed over him and he tried to breath through it.

"Stitches." Came a muttered reply to his actions.

"Huh?" He moved his head enough to take in the room around him. It was probably a cheap motel judging from the crappy bed and lack of any other furniture. He was on his stomach and the man that had saved him was sitting along the edge, a first aid kick scattered out next to him.

"Oh." He said, and let himself lay back down. He felt the man's arm return to the middle of his back. And he gritted his teeth as he felt a needle dig into his skin.

He must have slept through most of it because he only had to deal with the pain for a few more stitches. Then the man tapped a bandage over the wound. Then he pulled his arm away.

It took a lot of effort to get himself up and sitting against the headboard. Watching the man the whole time. The man had moved and was standing against the wall. His gaze sharp and watching Clint. But Clint was almost positive the man didn't see him as a threat.

"You got a phone?" He finally asked when the silence started getting to him. The man raised a brow.

"I need to call my friends." Clint said. The man tilted his head, as if he as thinking about it.

"You betrayed them." The man said, but there was an uncertainty in his voice. And Clint held on to it, because if this man was Hydra but had saved him because he was an Avenger then maybe he wanted to do the right things. And if the man doubted Clint betrayed his friends then Clint might be able to convince him that he needed said friends.

"No." He said, " I didn't."

"Hydra believes you did." The man said crossing his arms, he was still wearing the black clothes from the fight. But his gear was missing.

"They're wrong." He snapped frustrated.

"Your friends?" The man asked.

He took a breath. "I was undercover." Again the man raised brow. And it was really bad timing but Clint's brain told him the man was attractive when being aggravating.

He groaned and tried to push that thought away.

"So, do you have a phone?" He asked.

"No." The man said in a flat tone. Clint sighed and looked around the room. Most motels had a phone in the room. He hadn't wanted to use that one because they were traceable and he wanted to be able to reach out and explain before he had Shield breaking down doors.

He growled and glared at the man, when he found the spot on the wall where the phone had been. Because the cords had been ripped out of the wall and the phone was smashed to pieces on the floor.

"Really?" He asked. The man just looked at the pile on the floor then back at him, a small shrug of his shoulders. Clint groaned and lean back against the headboard, eyes closed.

He must have fallen back asleep because he woke up some time later to the other man pressing a cup of water against his lips. Despite a voice in the back of his mind that sounded an awfully lot like Nat, telling him not to. He took a drink. "You need to eat." The man said as Clint finished the water.

More awake he picked up on the smell of greasy food and his stomach rumbled. The man gave him an amused look, then seemed to think better of it and his face went more neutral.

Clint rolled his eyes and pushed up. The other man must have laid him down after he fall asleep because he was flat on his back and the blanket had been pulled over him.

He was almost tempted to say thank you, but then he remembered the smashed phone.

After that Clint was handed his food and they both ate in silence. Though he noticed the man watched him non stop. It was weird, because Clint didn't feel threatened by the staring or intimidated. He wasn't sure but he felt like the man was simply watching him.

"I'm Clint." He said around a small bit of taco.

"I know." The man said.

He groaned, "And you are?"

The man stopped eating. There was a look in his face, one that caused Clint to dropped his food as flashes of blue and Loki worked their way through his mind. Because the look reminded him of him, when he had finally woken up, Natasha next to him. At first he had been disoriented and confused, and the angry and lost. The look on the man's face was the same he had seen in the mirror for weeks after that battle was finished. He tried to open his mouth to say something. But it was like his brain had take leave. The man grabbed his food and stormed out of the room. Well stormed ins a silent way. His body was all tight and angry but Clint didn't hear a damn sound as the man walked.

Left alone, he finished his food. Tossing the trash on the chair next to the bed. Then laid back down. He was still exhausted and in enough pain that he knew sleep was a good idea.

There was a hand on his shoulder shaking him. Clint didn't really feel like being awake so he swattered at hand. "Go away."

He was pretty sure he heard the man sigh and then the shaking was back. More insistent then before. He groaned and opened his eyes, going straight for sending a glare at the maybe ex hydra agent. The man didn't look bothered by the glare, just shoved a phone in front of Clint's face and raised his brow in a way that Clint was sure, the man was asking _'Want to wake up now.'_

Clint excitedly moved to sit up, only when the pain rushed through him and he had a second of not being able to breath did he remember he had been shot. His rescuer lunged forward to catch him as he swayed from the pain. The soldier wore a pitying expression and Clint had to bite back an annoyed retort. After he was shifted by the other man's strong arms, were Clint's brain went to that not so smart place of checking the man out again, he was placed against the headboard and handed the phone.

"Where did you get this?" He asked already clicking the screen on and typing Nat's cell number.

"Stole it." Clint could hear the shrug in the man's voice.

He was tempted to ask if whoever the man stole it from was okay. But he chose not too.

As the phone rang, his stomach was in knots. _What if Nat really thought he was a traitor? Surely she knew him better then that right?_

Then where there was no answer and the phone went to voicemail other worries hit him. What if she was hurt? Or worse? Rumlow said Fury was dead, what about Nat?

He heard the click, telling him to leave a message. Taking a breath to calm down he did.

"Hey Nat, I think I'm in trouble." He took deep breath, " I don't know what's going on, but I need you talk to you. To explain." He stopped, thinking of what else he wanted to say, "Nat, I need you to be okay. I'm having a shitty few days and I really need you to be okay." With that he hung up.

He tossed the phone on the bed next to him and sighed. Leaning back against the headboard he looked at his roommate/rescuer/really needed a name for the guy. The man was watching him, a his lips tight and a strange look in his face.

This time it was Clint that raised his brow. He saw the other man's mouth twitch. Clint gave him a smirk, and for a moment he thought the man was going to smile, but the soldier seemed to think better of it. Clint watched as the man stiffened instead and then pushed off the wall.

"We need to move."

He was lost at the change in the man, but agreed with the statement. Staying still for as long as they has was dangerous and he was a little surprised the man had stay. It wasn't the smart play, putting yourself in danger for someone you don't know. Clint had no idea what game the man was playing. A part of him was worried it was a ploy to get close to Clint to get to the rest of his team. But another part, the part that told him to not to take the kill shot on Nat when he was ordered too, was telling him to stay with this man. So for now he would listen.

"Where are we going?" He asked. He left the phone on the bed, as regrettable as it was. He knew that someone would eventually try to track it. He just hoped the next call he placed Nat was expecting him and answered. Then he shifted over and as slowly as he could he pushed himself off the bed and on to his feet. The soldier watching him the whole time.

when he was on his feet, the other man most have figured he was okay enough because he tossed a small pack back at him. Clint winced when he caught it, a flash of pain from his back at the movement.

"Clothes and weapons." Was all the man said before he picked up another bag and started for the door.

"Wait." Clint called out. "I had something with me."

"In the bag." The soldier cut him off.

Before following the man out, Clint quickly unzipped the bag and moved things around until he felt the small orb wrapped in a shirt. Then he reburied it and moved as quickly was he could to follow the other man.

It seemed while he was napping the soldier was busy, besides the phone and backpacks, the man had acquired a car and to Clint surprise camping supplies and food. It seemed the man was planning on sticking with around. Which was good for Clint, because without Shield or his friends, he would be screwed on his on. At least until he was healed. Then at least he would have a chance.

Neither said a word, as they got in to the car. The soldier behind the wheel and Clint in the passenger side. He stared out the window as they drove away from the run down motel and then as they drove out of the small town. His head was resting against the cool glass as they drove and he felt himself drifting off.

"James." The soldier said quietly. Clint Turned to face him.

"Huh?"

"My name." The man said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Somehow over the next couple days him and James fell into an easy routine. It consisted of mostly driving, eating, and sleeping in the middle of nowhere. Not that Clint minded. It kept them on the move meaning Hydra couldn't find them and it gave him time to heal. It also meant that his team couldn't find him. Which left Clint feeling off. He wanted to reach out to them again, but they hadn't had a chance to steal another phone yet and he didn't want to put James or himself at risk just to make himself feel better about calling.

So, he waited. Not that it was easy.

What also wasn't easy that James didn't seem to have any set destination. He would just pick a direction in the morning and drive until Clint started complaining. It was starting to wear on him. He needed a plan or something because just driving around wasn't going to do them any good in the long run.

"Maybe we should try a bigger town or city tonight?" He asked looking over at his companion.

The man didn't even look at him.

"Why?"

"To get supplies and a phone."

This time James did look at him. There was a huff.

"You want to call them again?"

"Even if they think I'm a traitor, which I can't believe. They know me. Nat's been my best friend and partner for years. Tony would have to check everything for himself and check it again, you know, he needs to make sure all the facts lineup. Which they won't. Steve," He paused when the steering wheel made a cracking sound. "He sees the best in people. He wouldn't believe I betrayed them." As he finished his thought, he watched James. Who's knuckles on the steering wheel had turned white. The other hand was covered, it was always cover. Clint only asked once why, but James had growled at him and told him it wasn't his businesses. Clint being the smart person he was decided that maybe those questions could wait.

It took a moment for James's hand to loosen and look at him. There was something in his eyes that Clint swore was fear. But he didn't know what the man was scared of. Maybe he was scared about what the Avengers would do with an ex-hydra agent?

"You know they aren't going to hurt you right?" He hoped his sounded confident. "I mean I can't guarantee they won't interrogate you or try to lock you up. Cause you know Hydra. But if you give them information and a cooperate, they will give you a chance. They did for me. As long as you don't fight them, they have no reason to hurt you."

James shook his head.

"I'm not _you_." He muttered after a few seconds.

Clint laughed, trying to lighten the moment, "No ones like me. And dude if they took me and Widow in, I think you got a good chance."

This time he didn't get a reaction out of his new friend. The man just fell silent and drove. Clint hoped he was thinking about it. Because he would hate to have James save his life only for it to come down to a fight later.

There was something about James that he could relate too. It was just the sarcastic comments the man sometimes let slip or the way he fought a smile when Clint cracked a joke.

It was in the way he watched the shadows and tensed when people got to close. Or the lost look he had sometimes when they were alone at night. Like he was waking for a dream and no idea where he was. Something Clint knew far to well. He had been tempted to ask, about why the man had been with Hydra and about the lost look.

But he remembered after Loki how every time someone tried to get him to talk about it, it made it worse and he would lash out.

It took 'Tasha beating his ass one time when he snapped at her to, 'fuck off'. For him to get the point. His team wasn't going to back off, they weren't going to leave him alone to deal with it. They were going to keep pushing because he needed it. They had been right, once he finally started to talk about it, the nightmares got better. Oh, they didn't go away, but they faded a bit and it made all the difference.

Unfortunately, he didn't know James well enough to try what Nat did nor was he healed enough to actually consider it anyways. So, for now he would keep quiet and hope the man stayed around.

"You're staring."

He jumped. He had been lost enough in his own thoughts he hadn't realized he had zoned out and had in fact been staring.

"Sorry." He muttered and looked away. Staring out the passenger window. He thought about his friends. He still didn't know much, he has seen Steve and Tony on the new a day or so ago. So he knew they were okay. But Nat hadn't been there. His stomach had gotten twisted and he had dragged James away from store window they had been watching the tv from. To his credit the other man hadn't complained just let Clint manhandle him.

"Fine." James sighed. "There is a town nearby. We will stay there. Get supplies and a phone. You can be stupid and try to call your friends again."

He turned and shot the man a smile. "Thanks."

James gave him on small look accompanied by an eye roll before he went back to watching the road. His mood brightened after that. He reached over and turned on the radio finding something upbeat and sang along, even if he didn't know all the words.

By the time they reached the town, he was sure James was regretting his decision. The man kept looking at him with a funny look in his face while he was sing along with the music and Clint knew for sure he had laughed at him a time or two when he messed up the lyrics but after about half an hour, the other man seemed to lose his amusement because he was glaring at the radio like he was contemplating shooting it. Clint just grinned at his companion and kept singing.

They found a motel that had easy access and multiple exits if they needed them. While Clint took a shower and cleaned his wound James went to find a phone.

He was struggling to pull on a shirt when the ex-hydra agent walked back in. The man held plastic bag with food in one hand and a cell phone in the other. He took on look at Clint, whose shirt was over one arm and caught on the other. The stitches in his back throbbed as he tried to raise this arm. James tossed the bag and phone on. The bed and moved towards Clint.

He felt his face redden as the other man helped maneuver the shirt over his arm and shoulder. Then he pulled it down. Clint tried to ignore the way his heart rate sped up, or the heat that ran through him at their closeness. He gulped and took a step back.

"Phone?" He asked.

James narrowed his eyes, like he was trying to understand something. Clint's heart raced as the other man continued to stare at him. He felt frozen on the spot. _Was the other man angry about Clint's obvious attraction?_

When Clint was about to apologize James shook his head and moved to the bed. He grabbed the phone and tossed it to Clint. The ex-hydra agent then sat on the bed, watching him, not saying a word.

As he moved to sit on the end of the other bed, he tried to ignore the eyes one him. He typed in Nat's number and had his finger hovering over the call button, but he was scared to hit it. James words from before and the new conference playing over in his head. _What if they really did think he was a traitor? Or worse something was wrong with Tasha?_

He damn near jumped out of his skin when a hand appeared in front of his and the other man's finger hit call. He lifted his head to glare at James who was already moving back to his spot on the bed.

"What the he-"

"Clint?" A worried voice said through the phone cutting him off.

"Nat?" He asked as he shoved the phone against his ear. She was okay, he let out a breath.

"Fuck Clint." She said, "We have been looking everywhere for you." She said in a controlled voice. Which told Clint she was pissed at him. He smiled. She feeling angry at him not betrayed. She knew he wasn't a traitor. "You have an army of hydra agents looking for you as well. Whatever it was Fury had you steal, they want it back."

He actually heard James growl from the other side of the room, and he looked over at him with a raised brow.

"Fury?" He asked, his voice cracking just a little.

"Alive."

"Thank god," He mumbled.

"Clint," this time when she spoke her voice was laced with something, something like apprenstion, "We have another problem."

"What?"

"The Winter Soldier." He was still looking at James, so he didn't miss the way the man froze. Or the sudden defensive look on his face. An instinct that had saved his ass more than once, told him to be careful.

"Not just a legend?" He asked, still watching James.

"No." She sighed, "He's real, and he is," She stopped, and he could hear her talking to someone else in the background. He was sure he could hear Stark and Steve arguing. And he sighed.

"Those two should just get it on already." He mumbled, hoping to lighten the mood. James who was still looking defensive raised his brow.

"Stark and Steve. Let's just say the tension between them is thick." James's eyes narrowed and then his mouth twitched and Clint was positive the man was trying not to smile.

"Who are you talking to?" Nat's voice came from the phone.

"No one." He replied a little annoyed when James' face fell back into the defensive look.

She sighed, "It's complicated." She started, "Steve thinks you should know, incase you run into the soldier or hydra. Stark says we should wait until you are back here with us."

"And you?" He asked, trying to understand why they all seemed so worried.

"I think if you know you are bound to do something stupid."

He snorted. "Thanks Nat."

"The Winter Soldier, is hydra."

"Unwillingly!" He heard Steve shout from the background.

Clint's stomach dropped as James shoulders dropped and the man stared at the phone, with a look of _longing?_

Clint coughed, "Unwilling?" He asked. He wasn't sure if he was asking his friends on the phone or James. But the former looked away from him. Staring at the floor, his shoulders still held tight. Like he was getting ready to fight or run.

 _Holy fuck, he thought, he had been riding around with the Winter Soldier for days and no clue._

"He's been brainwashed, repeatedly." She said. It was low and gentle, like she knew how the word would affect him. The effort she took was wasted, Clint's vision from turning blue. He took a shaking breath and tried to stop his body from trembling. But he couldn't get it to stop. He closed his eyes, hoping the black nothing would drown out the blue. It didn't. He swallowed around the lump building in his throat and tried to force himself to take slow deep breaths. Reminding himself that he wasn't with Loki anymore. That he was safe.

It wasn't working.

His breath was coming in faster, to fast, and he needed to move.

"Clint?" He heard her, but didn't respond. He stood up and then started pacing, but it wasn't helping in fact it just made his heart beat speed up. He sat back down, he could hear Nat calling his name over and over on the phone, and he knew he should reply but he was to focused on fighting off the panic.

Sudden his shoulders were grabbed and he was turned towards James. The man leaned in a pressed his lips against Clint's, and the blue disappeared.

It didn't last long, just quick enough to stop his panic and pull him out of his head. Then James was pulling away and handing him the phone again. Clint looked at it, confused. When the hell had he dropped it.

"Clint!" This time it was Steve's voice and both him and James froze.

"I'm okay." He said, pulling the phone back to his ear.

"No your not." Steve sighed, "I'm sorry. Maybe Tony was right and we should have waited to tell you until you were home." Steve sounded tired.

"You okay? Steve." He asked and felt James take a step back. He didn't know why he did it, but he reached out and grabbed the man, stopping him.

"He's a friend, Clint." Steve mumbled voice full of sorrow.

James tried to pull away, but Clint held tight. He needed to hear what Steve was about to say, and he was sure so did James.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at James.

"It's Bucky." Steve said. "They had him this whole fucking time." Clint actually looked away from James to look at the phone, because one Bucky? And two, did Steve just cuss?

"Umm Bucky?" He said, returning his eyes to his friend, "Like Ja-" He stopped, because he didn't even need to ask. He could see it now, the man's face all to framilar from the photos' Nat and Tony had dug up to for Steve.

"Shit." He muttered. James looked away from him at towards the door.

It took less than a second for Clint to make up his mind, "Steve, I'm gonna have to call you back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

He tossed the phone on the bed and moved to block James's path to the door. He put on his best smile, "So...do I have to tell Steve about the kiss?"

James stopped. Then like the words took a second to register he looked up at Clint. The bewildered look on his face was almost enough to make Clint laugh. Instead, he smiled, letting James know it was okay.

James straightened his back, "Depends," he said as he started moving into Clint's space. "You wanna do it again?"

Clint let himself laugh, "Maybe."

James was grinning at him, and Clint felt his body temperature rise. If he thought the man was hot when he was all moody and shit, when he was was grinning, he blew Clint's mind. _Fuck,_ he was _sooooo_ tempted to lean or pull James towards him for another kiss. A real one, not that quick shit from before. But he knew now wasn't the time. They unfortunately needed to talk. _Fuck,_ he thought, _looking again at James, when did he become the responsible one._

He sighed, and James frowned.

"As badly as I want to, " He started, "Like, really really badly," he sighed, "But we have to make a plan." James took a step back, not trying to get away, but giving them both space.

"What kind of plan?" James asked.

"Well first, you wanna go back to the tower? Or keep driving around going nowhere?" He said, take to step closer to James.

James looking down,"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I was going to kill him." James said angrily. "I was going to kill my best friend." He growled out, "I almost did." He took a deep breath, "I don't want to hurt him."

Clint stepped forward, "You weren't in control." Trust him to understand, he knew what it felt like you attack you best friend under someone else's control, "Steve doesn't blame you, you could hear it in his voice, he is worried about you."

"What if…" James gulped, "What if, it's still there?" He asked.

"What?" He asked. "The command?" He didn't know much about what happened to James, but he figured that he had been given orders, just like he had.

James nodded.

"Do you feel the need to hurt Steve?" He asked, closing the last bit of space and taking James's hand.

James shook his head.

"Okay, then we have to go with the mind set that it's gone." He squeezed his friends hand. "Plus if we go to the tower, there would be a bunch of people to knock you on your ass if you tried." He said this with a big ass grin on his face, hoping to get a smile.

It worked. James snorted and squeezed his hand back.

Then he took another breath, "Are you sure, the others will be okay with me showing up?" He asked. And Clint was glad that James was expecting that Steve and Clint both wanted him there.

"I'm sure." He said, lifting his head to place a kiss on James's check. At least that was what he was going for, but the other man's hand shot up and grabbed the back of his head and turned it so that their mouths met. This kiss was worlds better then the first. It was deep and passionate, and Clint was getting the feeling that from the way James was holding him that the man liked to be in control, which was totally understandable and cool with Clint.

The willpower it took, to shove the man away, was tremendous. And the groan the other man made as he moved away, made Clint want to pull him back. James gave him a smug look.

"Okay." He said, trying to catch his breath. "Now, do we call them back? Do we tell them we are travelling together? Or do we just show up and see what happens?

"Personally," He added quick, trying to keep himself distracted, because the asshole in front of him just licked his lips, "I think we should surprise them. Steve, could use a happy surprise." He nodded his own head as if he was agreeing with himself. Truth was he barely heard his own words.

He knew James was messing with him, _fucking tease_. He was starting to understand some of the stories about Captain America's best friend being a lady's man or well man's man as it turned out.

"Oh, I think Stevie is going to get more than one surprise." James said in a low voice, and Clint was sure he forgot how to breath.

"Fuck." He muttered.

And for his own his sanity, he turned away and searched the bed for the phone. He heard James chuckle behind him. He flipped him off. _What the hell happened to the moody creepy shadow from the first day?_ He thought, as he picked up the phone, _or even the less moody kinda sarcastic ass from the last two days_. He would take either of those right now. Just to stop him from doing something stupid. _Like locking the two of them in motel for a couple days._ He sighed.

"So," He cleared his throat and turned around, "What am I saying?"

James dropped his smile and sighed, looking resigned. "Tell them your coming. But don't mention me." He met Clint's eyes. "I know you trust them. But let's play it safe."

Clint nodded, and hit redial.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took three days to drive back to New York.

And it was hell.

Because James was a fucking tease.

They hadn't moved passed kissing or holding hands. Something Clint didn't know he liked until they left the motel three days again and James reached out and took his hand and held it while he drove.

They even stopped getting rooms with two beds. Not that they did more than sleep close, James's arm draped over him. Which was how Clint found out about the metal arm hiding under all the long sleeves. (Not that he mentioned it. He already figured out it was a sensitive topic and knew James would tell him when he was ready.)

Anyways, it was all soft touches and teasing looks. And Clint was perfectly okay with moving slow, but James kept teasing him. Little shit, resting his hand on Clint's thigh when driving. Biting his lip when ever he knew Clint was looking at him. Rubbing his thumb of Clint's hand when ever they held hands.

 _Flirting_ with him when ever they stopped to rest or eat. Not subtle either. James apparently had not issues with be out and proud. He stand behind Clint, when they ordered food, his arms wrapped around him, head in his shoulder, whisper in his fucking ear. (The one he heard best out of, which had he wondering if James had figured it our or if he had just been lucky so far.) He had no doubt James was enjoying his little game, but Clint was about to explode, and of course they were about pull into the tower's parking garage so there wasn't much he could do about it.

"I'm fucking nervous." James muttered.

Clint squeezed his hand. "Just think of how happy Steve will be."

That earned him a tiny smile. James parked the car and Clint's own stomach knotted. He hadn't lied to James, Steve was going to be so happy to see his friend, but that didn't mean the others would. He was sure Bruce and Nat would be okay. THey both had troubled pasts and understood doing bad things because of things out of their control. But Stark was an unknown, the man seemed like he liked to do what he wanted and fuck everyone else. So, Clint was really hoping he would be okay with James.

They got out of the car together. The garage was empty, and Clint was a little greatful that he hadn't giving Steve a time or date for when he would make it back. He walked to the front of the car and took James's hand. Pulling him to the elevator.

"Hello, Agent Barton and…" Jarvis actually hesitated, which Clint was sure he had never heard the AI do. "Sergeant Barnes. Which floor?"

James stiffened probably from the creepy voice coming out of nowhere knowing his name. "Common level. Jarvis don't tell anyone, yet, please."

"Or course, Agent Barton." Then the elevator started to move.

James hand was holding his so tight, Clint was losing feeling. "Hey," He swung around and placed himself in front of James, "It's okay. That's Jarvis. An AI Stark build. He has access to like every bit of info on the whole team, plus Steve is looking for you. So, of course he knows your face." James looked at him.

"Okay?" Clint asked. James nodded. And the elevator slowed.

They both took a deep breath as the doors opened.

Clint wasn't sure if he was relieved or not, that no one was looking their way. Tony and Steve seemed to be arguing over something. Nat was sitting on the back of the couch watching them with a bored expression. And Bruce was talking to a tall dark man that Clint didn't know.

Of course it was the stranger that saw them first. His eyes widened when he saw James and he quickly made his way over to Steve. Trying to get the blonde mans attention.

James chuckled behind him, as Steve sent a glare and the unknown man and went back to yelling at Stark.

"Steve." The man said sounding a little annoyed, with just a little bit of urgency.

Clint just rolled his eyes and whistled, causing the whole room to stop and look at him. And he knew the second Steve saw James. Because he blinked and took a step forward, like maybe he wasn't seeing what he hoped he was seeing.

"Bucky?" He asked, moving towards them.

James didn't move at first. Probably still afraid of his past orders, or maybe seeing Steve again had been more of a surprise than he was expecting. Clint took the hand he was holding and tugged. Causing James to step forward. Then it seemed to two men moved in sync, James dropped his hand, they both moved, wrapping each other in a hug.

Clint smiled.

Then he was smacked in the back of the head.

"Ow."

"What part of something stupid did you not hear?" Nat asked from next to him. He grinned as his best friend.

"I was kinda already with him." He said.

"Of course, you were." She rolled her eyes.

Then she hugged him.

"I'm glad your safe." She whispered into his good ear.

" Miss you too." He whispered back.

A cough separated them. Steve and James too.

"So, now that we have Barnes" Tony, " Can we get back to our Hydra problem?"

"What Hydra problem?" Him and James asked in unison.

The new guy, snorted, Steve gave them both an interesting looking, and Stark just went with it, " We found a base here in New York, But Cap here, didn't want to move against it until we knew Barnes wasn't there. He didn't want his buddy caught in the middle." Steve shot Tony a glare.

They stared at each other for a moment and it was James's laugh that broke their gaze.

He looked at Clint, "I see what you meant."

Which had Clint laughing.

Everyone looked at them, confused.

"What?" The other two men asked together.

Causing him and James to laugh harder.

No...noth….nothing…" He gasped out between laughs. Steve looked bewildered and Tony looked annoyed.

"Oh for the love…" Nat mumbled, but he could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"As amusing as this is," the new guy said with a chuckle, "Shouldn't we be making a plan."

It turned out the Hydra base wasn't that big of a problem. It took them an hour to get it, round up the assholes up, and blow the place to hell. In which time he learned new guys name, Sam and got to watch James blow up the base with a smirk.

By the time they returned back to the tower, Starks lawyers, along with Fury, (who Clint actually hugged, much to the surprise of the other man), were working on getting James name cleared. Between secret court meetings and interviews, James and Clint, moved into the tower. Steve's floor to be exact.

It gave both him and Steve a chance to get to know James.

They all had good nights and bad nights, each suffering from their own night mares, and it turned out having all three close together was a good thing. Someone was always there to help talking them out of the panic or fear. Which made Clint and Steve grow closer as friends.

It took two months before James was cleared, which surprised no one. There was to much paper and video evidence of what he had been through for anyone to deny him his freedom.

It took six months of James and Clint's teasing before Steve asked Stark out on a date. Which had caught the billionaire by surprise.

And eight months before they had the floor to themselves, when Steve moved up to Tony's. And for Clint to figure out that Nat and Bruce were dating and that somehow no one had noticed. He told James and they decided to keep quiet and see who noticed first Steve or Tony.

It took one year before Steve and Stark made an announcement to the press about their relationship. Only because the press kept posting pictures of them, writing speculation, and calling Pepper for a comment. Pepper finally demanded they tell the press because she was sick of dealing with them.

A year and two months, is when Steve caught Natasha and Bruce making out on the couch on the common floor and had to back out of the room quietly, so Natasha didn't murder him.

A year and half in, Steve and Tony got married. James and Bruce happily playing best men.

2 years after him and James showed up at the tower.

Clint and James were married.

It was a private ceremony held on his farm, with mostly just the team and a few close friends. Steve stood behind James grinning happily at his best friend, while Nat stood behind him, her hand firmly on his back, her fingers wrapping his tux jacket as he kept trying to say fuck it and drag James away, because the man looked so _fucking_ incredible in a suit. Clint had never been happier.

The End


End file.
